Episode 1757 (30 March 1999)
Synopsis Grant returns to Walford. Peggy's joy gives way to anxiety as she watches him walk past the Vic. Grant is aghast to learn that Phil will give Peggy away at the wedding. He continues to maintain he won't go. Phil sharply tells Grant "forget about Frank, this is about mum! She don't need this right now!" Phil's anger forces Grant to reconsider. Roy's efforts to get intimate with Pat are doomed to failure. Incensed by Barry's constant interruptions before Frank's stag night, Roy takes Pat in his arms and kisses her passionately. Pat is incredulous. Roy looks at the Viagra with a mixture of fear and trepidation. Martin continues to evade Matthew. Frustrated, Matthew lets himself into the Fowler's house to retrieve his tapes. He departs empty-handed. He passes Martin on his way out and grabs him. Pauline intrudes on them. She chides Matthew "bit old to be hanging out with thirteen year old boys, aren't you?". Martin takes the stolen gear to Ian's house where Pauline is babysitting. Pauline doesn't suspect anything, allowing Martin to stash the gear in Ian's cellar. Barry continues to brood over Natalie. When Huw comments "she seems very nice" Barry snaps "yeah, well, appearances can be deceptive". Natalie tracks Barry down and confronts him. He tells her bluntly "the deal's off. I don't like liars". Natalie implores Barry to reconsider. When Barry asks if she's hiding anything else from him, Natalie replies "just that I've always been determined to succeed". Impressed, Barry decides to give it another go. The situation is chaotic in Guiseppe's as the DiMarco's try to cope without Jeff. Gianni persuades Jeff to come to the restaurant and patch things up with Rosa. Rosa is unyielding. After Gianni suggests "anyone can see Jeff's soft on you" Rosa protests "Jeff doesn't interest me in the slightest!" Their argument is disturbed by a quiet cough behind them. They turn to see that Jeff heard every word. Rosa tries to apologise but Jeff stoically walks out on her. Frank and his cohorts all leave for the stag night in E20. A glamorous blonde looking for E20 disturbs Peggy and Pat in the Vic. When she introduces herself as a stripper Peggy throws her out of the pub. They depart upstairs. Peggy confides in Pat her fear "it's just going to be me and Frank now. Grant's never going to forgive me". A knock on the door disturbs them. Peggy is astonished to see Grant enter. Grant is concerned when Peggy tells him she's been in hospital. He's devastated when he works out why. They patch things up but Grant maintains he won't go to the wedding. He gently pleads "I can't be a hypocrite. I owe that much to Tiffany's memory". Peggy implores him "can't you just be happy for me? Frank's stood by me; not many men would". Grant is firm: "there's no way I can be there". Peggy is devastated. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes